The lifeless girl
by Kajune
Summary: Intending to start her revenge, Rikako draws in the attention and trust of a fellow, miserable student. Oh, what a work of art she shall turn to be.


**Title** : The lifeless girl

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : OOCness.

**Summary** : Intending to start her revenge, Rikako draws in the attention and trust of a fellow, miserable student. Oh, what a work of art she shall turn to be.

* * *

**Oryou Rikako's Birthday Story**

* * *

Rikako is _the_ most beautiful, _the_ most charming, and _the_ most popular in her school.

No one can ever come to dislike her, or at least, outwardly. She is highly desirable to both boys and girls, and is not a fool when it comes to education. Her teachers all adore her...including 'him'.

She can paint the most magnificent of paintings, as expected from the daughter of a former grand artist. She can also sing and dance, though she rarely does. She also adores Shakespeare, and knows nearly every line he has written. She is considered elegant, perfect, and sometimes even a goddess...despite how dazed she sometimes appears.

Her art teacher is her favorite teacher, and not because he can paint well, knows Shakespeare, but because of reasons she will not let out. In truth, there are many things she likes that she doesn't speak of, and that is the same for everyone else, meaning no one is perfect, not even in this world, the world that has taken her father away.

Upon meeting her white-haired art teacher, she finally realizes a way she can avenge her father's fall, his fall from elegance, a fall that led most of the world to forget his name. She wants so much to bring back the glory of his work, and she will do so...even in a bloody manner.

With her art teacher's helping hand, with his resources and men, she intends to bring forth the greatness of the Oryou name, and will do so in secrecy too, or else she will be caught by the MWPSB, the people who enforce this world's rules and regulations, the very rules that are actually making life 'boring', as she puts it.

After one of her amusing talks with her art teacher, Makishima, the first step to making her plan come true, enters the door, hesitantly. Rikako turns her head to meet those dark brown eyes, and gives the pale girl a loving smile.

The girl is uncertain, entering as if she is not sure why she is entering. Soon the door closes behind her, with her back pressed against it, and then Rikako puts away the brush. This shoulder-length-haired girl is the same person whose drawing stands nearly complete before Rikako, who cannot see the art from her angle, thus keeping Rikako's true intentions a secret.

_The picture is indeed of the girl by the door, however her skin is bear, her face full of horror. There are also lines drawn over some parts of her body, indicating what limbs are to be cut. Roses also decorate the picture, in nearly every corner, and such roses shall also be present at the final stage of Rikako's plan. _

Turning a bit more to the nervous student, Rikako keeps up a smile as she calmly says, "Kuzuhara Satsuki, right? Welcome to my art class. Please, come closer." She extends an arm out, gesturing the other to move away from the exit. She doesn't. Until...

"Please..." Rikako repeats herself with a plea.

Then, does she look up slightly, away from her two shivering feet, before approaching Rikako. The girl has once admitted to liking Rikako, because of her bravery, her inner strength which allows her to stand tall, while she herself instead spends each day crumbling, trembling in fear and sorrow, like a weakling.

When the confession was made, the honorable Rikako actually expressed pity for her, much to her own surprise.

The more she moves closer, the more her hand reaches out, hoping to touch the warming and seemingly loving hand of Rikako, unaware just what the beautiful lady has planned for her, and how such contact shall seal her own fate.

The raven-haired sees this girl as a beauty; she has such pale skin, so white, so soft, and so thin. Her hair is so soft, so smooth, and so clean. Her eyes are so empty, so full of sadness and with little life...oh how much joy they shall share because of it all.

When the hands finally touch, the girl in misery then feels, feels from deep within her heart, that life has just brushed itself upon her, has just restored the energy she once lost, and has made her feel very alive. She feels so good, she feels so happy, and feels so free.

Long has she kept her sorrow a secret, long has she not told a single living thing about it, neither at school nor at home. The pain has been her personal partner, been besides her for so long. So much of it comes from having to live in such a world, where everything seems so very empty and meaningless.

How sad.

However, just by being in contact with Rikako, the first to actually notice her condition and go so far as to ask about it, all this may finally change. She may finally be free of pain. She wants to be, wants so badly to become 'normal' again.

No longer chained by the cruelty of false security.

Rikako however, as she watches the other girl's face brighten, is too filled with joy, but not because anything marvelous has brushed upon her, instead, she is smiling more happily due to knowing that this girl, is now _hers_. This new life Satsuki is feeling, she shall ruthlessly take it...

...and restores it as a work of **art**.

* * *

"_Therefore I tell my sorrows to the stones;_  
_Who, though they cannot answer my distress,_  
_Yet in some sort they are better than the tribunes,_  
_For that they will not intercept my tale:_  
_When I do weep, they humbly at my feet_  
_Receive my tears and seem to weep with me;_  
_And, were they but attired in grave weeds,_  
_Rome could afford no tribune like to these."_

~Titus Andronicus

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : I apologize for any flaw in this story, from every perspective. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I thank you for reading. Feel free to give me any suggestions. Thank you.


End file.
